sonic_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
The main roleplay should be, for the most part, centered around sonic. Crossovers are absolutely fine, but the wiki's main purpose is about sonic roleplays - and it should be treated as such. Exceptions are crossovers such as Megaman and Mario (where it's happened in A notable manner on several occasions.) *Vandalism - An obvious "NO" for wikis in general, any sort of vandalizing (adding random gibberish, messing the article format up, etc.) is strictly prohibited. *Users should be polite when talking to each-other, and understand what they mean. *Keep Cursing to A minimal - this may seem odd, granted A certain hedgehog's behavior in A certain game, but there's A reason for this. though one or two curses separated over several minute will not give any notable reason, cursing like A sailor will get you banned *Off-site controversy are not to be discussed at all. this wiki doesn't care what happened on that other site, what issue you have with them, what caused it, or anything else of that sort. Here, those issues don't matter as A site about something completely unrelated isn't going to effect this wiki anyway whatsoever. DON'T bring it over here. *If the issue came from THIS wiki on the other hand, do not kangaroo court or take the law in your own hands. Talk to A administrator, seriously. Provide substantial evidence to back your side up. however, before you do this, make sure that the other side meant something other then to upset you. *Do not modify official artwork or art by other fans. the fanbase has enough of these already, and every time they are made, they always come off as lazy overpowered recolors. ** Don't use glitch characters, such as the green sonic color glitch (generally called "Ashura" by fans) in attempt to bypass this. Why would you want to roleplay as A character who is A literal unintended programming error anyway... * No "Doll Curse" or ".exe" versions, it's fine to have ones that aren't haunted like the original tails doll, but these are some of most generic horror stories on the internet and are even more unoriginal then the already unoriginal stories (tails doll curse and sonic.exe) they are based off...since they pretty much steal from them. Also as per the recolor rule. *One-liner pages like "X the Y is a (generalized statement to imply he/she is A good person) that likes to (some thing he/she likes to do)" aren't allowed due to lack of content on them, likely A character who hasn't been in the roleplay at all, having no formatting to them, only A few bytes, and overall just don't have A reasonable justification to exist. *No "Grimdark" - Dark moments and even A dark roleplay are fine, but to have everything in the whole universe be terrible and acting down, even sonic...there's A line that needs to be drawn, and that blows completely past it like A rocket ship and covers it in dirt as if wasn't there to begin with. *No fetishes. Yuck. Banned Crossovers Crossovers that we, referring to the sonic fanbase, have had plenty of beforehand and know well these go - not well at all. Pretty terrible actually. *Five Nights at Freddy's *My little pony *Undertale